Canned Feud
Canned Feud is a 1951 Looney Tunes animated short featuring Sylvester. Title *The title is a pun on "canned food." Plot Sylvester's family goes on vacation to California, but forgets to put him out. Sylvester abruptly notices this, finding that he is locked inside an empty house devoid of food with no milk being delivered for two weeks. Fortunately, he finds a cupboard full of canned tuna and cat food, but discovers that he also needs a can opener. He seemingly cannot find one, until he sees a mouse with it. He begs the mouse to give it, but the mouse throws it in his hole. Sylvester frantically tries and fails to retrieve it and the mouse casually walks away. Sylvester very angry gives chase and crashes into the mouse's hole while trying to catch him. Sylvester tries vainly to open the tuna by beating it against the floor and jumping on it. When this doesn't work he tries to chop it with an axe, but when he's about to swing the blade flies off and goes out the mail slot. The mouse appears to be giving the can opener and when he tries to retrieve it the mouse grabs it and runs back into his hole causing Sylvester to crash into it again. Next he tries using an unbent coat hanger to retrieve the can opener, however the mouse hooks it to a live wire and he receives an electric shock when the wire touches another. Sylvester then sets up a piano to drop on the can, just before the mouse offers the can opener, prompting Sylvester to release his hold on the rope attached to the piano, thereby crushing him. He then attempts to cut a larger hole in the wall to enter the mouse's home, but is foiled (in similar manner to a Bugs and Daffy shotgun routine) by the mouse cutting the floor beneath Sylvester's feet. His next attempt involves dynamite, which predictably backfires after the mouse inflates and pops a paper bag making him think the dynamite had already blown. His following attempt, involving a vacuum, results in Sylvester being sucked in, along with hot coals, and clumsily tumbling down into the basement while trying to hit the mouse with a golf club. However, the angrily persistent cat (thinking that that's the last straw) returns with an armful of dynamite and fireworks, but they blow prematurely while he's lighting the fuse, resulting in a tremendous explosion and he does finally recover the can opener in the process. Going to the cupboard and yelling "I got it" along the way, he finds it locked, and the mouse now holds the key. Sylvester cries out in anguish while the mouse merely shrugs and twirls the key on his finger. Censorship *On CBS, the part where Sylvester uses a bent wire hanger to retrieve the can opener (only to get shocked when the hook of the hanger gets snagged on two bare electrical wires) was cut to remove Sylvester tugging harder and the predictable result of Sylvester getting shocked.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx **The same scene that was cut on CBS was also removed on Nickelodeon (even though a similar scene in the Sylvester cartoon "Yankee Dood It" was left intact). Also cut was a scene where Sylvester uses an axe to open his can of cat food, only to have the blade fly off and go through the mail slot (even though a similar scene in the Daffy Duck/Speedy Gonzales short "Moby Duck" was left uncensored on Nickelodeon) Notes *In this cartoon, Sylvester is paired with the same unnamed mouse from "Rhapsody Rabbit" and "Stooge for a Mouse". *A gag involving a piano was reused in "The Super Snooper". *The Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc 4 release uses the 1955-64 rendition of the Merry Go Round Broke Down, sources have it that the original music did exist in the 1998 dubbed version and the unrestored transfers beforehand such as the LaserDisc print and the Golden Jubilee tape print.https://vk.com/search?c%5Bq%5D=canned%20feud&c%5Bsection%5D=video&z=video215159502_165540791 *The original opening titles were restored for the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2 release. *Most of this cartoon would be used in the Thanksgiving special, Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet. Availability *VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Crazy Capers *Laserdisc - Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Putty Tat Blues *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1, Disc Four *DVD - Looney Tunes Spotlight Collection: Volume 1, Disc Two *Blu-Ray/DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc One (original opening Color Rings restored) Gallery See Also *List of Sylvester Cartoons References Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:1951 Category:1951 films Category:1951 shorts Category:1950s shorts Category:1950s films Category:1950s